The Song Challenge
by lovebooks4351
Summary: Hi! This is my first House of Anubis fan-fic. It's a bunch of song-fics for different couples when everybody in the house decides to visit the karaoke club. :


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of their characters. Also, I do not own the song in this song-fic.**

Song-Fic

Chapter 1: Fabina

**Nina POV**

Tonight was my night. I was finally going to tell Fabian how I felt and win him back. The only problem was...I didn't really know how exactly I was going to do that.

Amber walked into the room, took one look at my face, and immediately went into super friend mode.

"How am I going to get him back? He has Joy now.", I said in between sniffles.

"That, my dear, is easy. You and Fabian are coming with me to the karaoke club and you are going to sing your heart out." Amber said.

As we walked into the club with the rest of Anubis House: Mara, Eddie, Patricia, Jerome,Fabian, Alfie, and even Joy, I was freaking out.

"I can't go out there and sing! What if I forget the words or do something really stupid?" I shouted at Amber.

"Relax, you have a great voice. Plus, Fabian will feel sorry he even let you go once you sing the song we picked out." Amber replied.

I got up on the stage as all my friends (except for Joy) cheered me on.

"I'll be singing _The One That Got Away_" by Katy Perry.

"Aah, the American chooses an American song." the DJ snakily remarked, as I blushed fiercely. "Who is it for?" he asked.

"A guy who I just broke up with" I said looking directly at Fabian, who looked shocked. All the audience turned to look at him.

Then, I started singing...

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

If the mystery hadn't happened, I would of still fallen for him. We...belonged together and I missed what we had had so much.

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

I should have fought back, and not just broke up with him. I should of...spoke up.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on (Whoa)_

I still remember that time when he sang and strummed the guitar for me.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]_

_The one that got away_

_[Bridge:]_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_

_I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

I miss him so much and I'd give so much just to be with him again.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

As I finished up the song and walked off the stage, the whole audience applauded me.

I only had eyes for one person though- Fabian. I walked up to him and searched his eyes.

"Nina, you were- great!" he said, looking emotional. And then he kissed me. It felt so sweet to kiss him again. We belonged together, not just as best friends, but to date each other, too.

I leaned into Fabian for another kiss. Only then did I realize the rest of Anubis House was watching us.

Amber squealed, "Aww...Fabina. See, I told you it would work Nina. Next, we just need to get Jara together!"

Both Mara and Jerome looked at Amber.

"What!" they asked-yelled. Although, neither of them really looked upset.

"Oh, come on, you know you want too. Go on, Jerome!" Amber said.

"Fine. I'm sick of hiding the way I feel." Jerome grumbled, as he walked up to the stage.

**Hi! What did you think? I love Jara together, and wish they would get together already. I also, sort of like Fabina. I like Nina a lot better than Joy, at least. So anyways, what song should Jerome sing to Mara? I have a few ideas, but if I get suggestions, I will definitely use at least one of them. Thanks so much for reading! Check back soon to see the next chapter in my song-fic story :**


End file.
